I'm Not Ok, I Promise
by forgetpoundgivemekoenig
Summary: Derek's house burned to the ground when he was five and, with the loss of his family, he was sent to live with his uncle. When the burned out shell of a house is suddenly being rebuilt and after a sixteen year absence Derek returns, Stiles just so happens to get at a job delivering groceries...to Derek Hale's house.
1. Prologue

**A/N:**

**This is a collab I'm doing with 2spiffy C:**

**Um...AU with no wolves. **

**We don't happen to own anything in this. **

* * *

_Once upon a time, there was a house... _

_Like a lot of houses, this one was full of love and all the things that should be in a house, like family dinners and board games. It was far back in the woods, not because the people who lived in the house were unfriendly, but rather because they really liked nature and looking at the trees in the fall._

_The people in the house were all very nice; a nice mom, a nice dad, a nice daughter, and a nice son. They loved each other and, better yet, they loved the town and the trees in the fall and playing sports and helping people out. The son was young, so he didn't do much, but the mom and dad liked to invite people over for dinner and generally do nice things. The sister was a few years older than her brother and she was popular at the elementary school. _

_All in all, this was a really nice house and a really nice family. _

_Your daddy and I knew them well, since Derek was only a few years older than you. His mother went to the same hair dresser as me, and we always talked to each other whenever we were there at the same time. Daddy helped them one time when someone broke into their house and took their jewelry and things they liked a lot. They were really upset, but Daddy helped them get all their stuff back, and they invited us to dinner a lot after that. _

_They were even nicer at dinner and I liked eating there a lot. _

_They'd lived in the town for years and the dad had earned a lot of money working with his brother, Peter, to create a line of safety vests and body armor for soldiers and policemen like Daddy. It got a lot of money because it worked really well and people felt safer wearing their stuff. They joined with another big company, owned by a family called the Argents, that sold weapons and they worked with the army to make their lines the main supplier for soldiers. _

_So, aside from being nice, they were also doing well money wise. _

_They weren't afraid to share that money and they helped a lot of people without expecting anything back. They even helped Ms. Mikes when she couldn't pay for her home and she's still thanking them. _

_Unfortunately, like a lot of good things, the house was burned to the ground one day. Daddy was one of the first to the scene, but it was too late. The whole place was gone, just piles of ash and beams too black to call actual house anymore. The beautiful picture windows were melted and gone, as was the big front door with the doorbell that sounded so pretty when you pushed it. It was lost forever along with the memories and the dinners and the mom and the dad and the sister. _

_The brother was only five years old when the house burned and he was at a friend's house. Daddy had to take him to the police station and tell him that his family was gone. He cried a lot and they couldn't comfort him, even when they gave him candy and promised to care for him. _

_He was taken by the dad's brother, Peter, and given a home in New York or Boston or wherever. He's there now, learning and praying every night, like the good little boy he is. _

_No one knows where he is or how he's doing, though I'm sure he's doing well. _

_The house is still in the woods, all black and burned. No one goes there anymore, since there's nothing but bad memories. There was a big funeral for the mom and the dad and the sister, and everyone in the town went. Daddy and I went and it was really sad. Lots of people were crying and we shared stories about them, good stories, ones that made us all feel a little better. When we came home, Daddy and I had a really long talk about how sad it was, and how we hoped the little boy would do ok with his uncle. _

_People don't talk about it now, unless they're telling little boys and girls the story. They talked about fixing up the house and putting it up for sale, but no one wanted to forget about the nice people. So, it's remained the same. _

_Bad things happen sometimes, you have to remember that, but just think about the good those people did. Even now I can think about how nice they were at dinner, and how happy they were that your Daddy helped them out. Ms. Mikes still leaves in her house that they helped her with and she still thanks them, because she still remembers how good they were to her. _

_Just remember that not all bad things happen for a reason, but you can always think of them with a little good on the side. _


	2. Chapter 1

** A/N: Yeah, so this is going to be AU. Stiles is 18, Derek is 21. No wolfness Etc etc. **

I'm not sure how I managed to drag Scott along with me, but I'm starting to realize what a mistake it was.

"Dude, we shouldn't be out here! What if we get caught!? Your dad's going to kill you if he knows you were out here!" He whines.

"Don't be ridiculous Scotty, he would kill you too!" I whistle cheerfully, stumbling over roots and slipping in the leaves that carpet the forest floor.

"Do you even know where we are?" Scott deadpans.

"Of course! We're in the forest. Really, I thought you would know that, even though your GPA says otherwise.

Scott gives me a wounded look, like a kicked puppy, but I feel no remorse. It shut him up, and that's all I wanted. As we walk, the early morning sunshine filters through the trees, growing brighter and hotter the longer we walk. I'm exhausted, and starting to doubt coming out here in the first place because, honestly, I have no idea where I'm going. I'm definitely not going to tell Scott that though. I continue whistling, thinking of the most annoying songs possible, until Scott yells at me to shut up. I'm starting to get slightly worried, and consider just turning around, before I notice a break in the trees where I can see it. The house.

"I told you I knew where we were going!" I throw my fist in the air before hurrying over the crouch down, hidden by some foliage, to watch. Scott soon joins me eyes wide.

"What do you think they're doing?" He whispers, pushing back some leaves so he can get a better look.

The place is insanely busy, which is strange for a burned and abandoned building. Four trucks are parked in the driveway, and people in orange hats are scurrying around, yelling instructions to each other. Some are marking certain area with flags and paint, while others measuring. More trucks are pulling in, with even more people getting out. Lastly, a black Camaro pulls up. I nudge Scott, pointing it out to him. We both watch intently, wondering who's going to come out of _that._

The door opens, and I feel myself holding my breath. A foot, followed by another foot. And then...

"Scott."

"What?"

"Is he real?"

"You're an idiot." Scott huffs, rolling his eyes at my openmouthed stare.

"And he's a God." I retaliate. My eyes rove his body. The tight t-shirt. The drool worthy body. The badass black jacket. It all screams out of your league.

Scott groans, grabbing the back of my shirt and dragging me away. "We need to get back, it's getting late."

I snag one last glace of the guy...man...god before catching up with Scott. We walk back in silence, and get to my house with seconds to spare. We've just draped ourselves across the couch in a way that screams we've been here all day when my dad walks in. He sighs at the sight of us.

"You two are going off to college in two months, can't you find a job to pass the time?"

"Hey dad. Nice to see you too. My day was great, thanks for asking." I jump up. "Come on Scott, to my room, this job talk to making me sick." I nod to my dad, who rolls his eyes in return, before heading upstairs.

"See, he doesn't suspect a thing?" I punch Scott in the arm for worrying, and he growls.

"OK. Ok. Fine."

"Also, I told you it was worth going up there." I add as a prelude to our conversation. "Something was definitely going on."

"It looked like they were fixing it." Scott chimes in.

"Exactly. And who was the gorgeous man?"

"Stiles. Ew." Scott grumbles.

"What? I have to listen to you talk about girls, why can't you suffer through me talking about guys?" I pout.

"Hey! Do you think that was Derek Hale?"

I nearly fall out of my chair at the sudden epiphany, mostly shocked it came from Scott, who can barely put a puzzle together, let alone this.

"Well, the age would be right. From the looks of it he wasn't much older then us. And, who else would want to fix that place?" Scott continues, and I nod, thinking about it. "You could ask your dad! He might know!"

"Wait, wait, wait. I could ask my _dad_? One second ago, you were all worried about him finding out, and now you want to go willingly admit we trespassed, just to see if you're right?"

He watches me eagerly.

"No."

"Come on Stiles! Just think about it! If it really _is_ Derek Hale, then he would only be a few years older than you!"

"You bastard." I frown at him and his dirty tactics. "Why would Derek Hale come back, after being gone so long? People say he disappeared after the fire, no one knew where he was or anything. Why would he decide to just pop back to Beacon Hills, to live in the house full of horrible memories of fire and death?"

"Maybe he isn't coming back for the bad memories, maybe he's coming back for the good."

It's the most profound thing Scott has ever said, and it makes me wonder if maybe he's right.

"If it is Derek Hale, I'm sure people will start talking soon enough. So lets just wait, keep our ears open, and wait."

Scott considers, before agreeing. He left soon after, saying goodbye before denying my offers of a ride in the jeep.

I watch him walk down the street for a bit, hoping he doesn't get murdered or raped or something, before heading back in to grab something to eat. My dad's waiting for me at the kitchen table, wearing his stern face, and I sigh before sitting down. There's no way I'm going to be able to avoid whatever it is he wants to talk about.

"Stiles, I was serious about you getting a job."

Shit.

But then, maybe not. A job would be a good way to hear the gossip of the town. Plus, it will give me some money to waste on things like fixing my jeep and junk food.

My dad looks worried when I don't immediately start to argue.

"Ok, but where? I don't want to end up working at the beauty salon or something."

He looks at me, baffled. "Well, we could use some help at the station. Of course, there's also the park. And the grocery store needs a new delivery boy."

It sounds so old fashioned, delivery boy, but appealing. I wouldn't be stuck in one place all day, and I already have a car.

"I'll head to the grocery store in the morning." I promise. He seems slightly relieved I didn't ask about the station.

I tell him goodnight before grabbing some chips and heading back to my room to text Scott the news. He texts back almost immediately, asking me in the hair salon didn't have any openings. I send back a snarky reply before jumping in the shower to wash of the imaginary bugs that have been on me since our trip to the woods.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

**This is exciting c:**

* * *

I'm up bright and early the next morning, thanks to Dad, and on my way to the grocery store at the ungodly hour of 8 AM. The streets are practically empty, since only a handful of people actually work during the summer, and it's already beginning to feel way too hot outside.

The grocery store has never been the biggest business we have, at least not since we got a Wal-Mart one town over a few years ago. It doesn't stock the right kind of products to interest anyone, and the better and cheaper stuff at Wal-Mart has always been worth the small bit of gas needed to get there.

Still, the grocery store keeps kicking, no matter how empty it is. Which is really surprising considering, when I arrive, it's completely barren except for Isaac Lahey sitting at the lone register. He's reading a book and doesn't seem to notice when I shove the door open. I stand in the entrance for a second, waiting to see if he'll notice me, before clearing my throat.

"Sorry!" Isaac jumps and shoves a piece of receipt paper in his book, running a hand through his hair, "I was distracted."

"That's ok." I grin and he smiles back, "I'm here for-"

"The delivery job?" Isaac asks, looking interested, and I nod. He comes as close to smirking as I've ever seen him and motions to the office door a few feet from his register. The door is closed and I'm almost afraid to knock, in case there's someone already in there, but Isaac snickers at my hesitation.

"You're the first person to come." He explains when I throw him a hurt look, "It's been open all week."

"Ooh," I wrinkle my nose, "Today's Friday."

"Yeah, and he isn't happy." Isaac indicates the door, "He's been yelling about good for nothing teenagers all week."

"At least he has you." I supply and Isaac nods.

"Yeah, he leaves me out of it. I think he's in love with me, but than again I'm not really sure."

I laugh at the joke and step towards the door, raising a fist cautiously, "So, just for the record, this job is basically mine already, right?"

"If you have a car and no life."

"Perfect."

The wood is solid under my fist and the paint threatens to fall off when I knock, but the door is opened almost immediately. A man with gray hair and a scowl is standing in the doorway, arms crossed and a clear, threat filled question on his face. I grin and take a step back, motioning wildly to Isaac who simply goes back to his book.

"He told me to!" I clear my throat, "I'm here for the job."

"What job?" The man yells and I see Isaac's head appear from behind his book as he surveys the scene.

"The delivery job." He reminds the man who squints at me, looking almost pleased. I try my best to look responsible or mature, but I've never been very good at looking like either of those.

"You got a car?"

"Yep."

"A lot of time?"

"Too much."

"You're hired." He grumbles something and pats me on the shoulder before slamming the door in my face. I stare at the door for a minute before turning to Isaac, eyebrows raised. Isaac snickers again and shakes his head, clearly very amused by the confusing scene that he just witnessed. I assume he knows something that I don't, since he doesn't look worried at the random door slam and lack of proper instruction or explanation.

"What now?"

"Um..." Isaac drops his book on the counter and opens a bunch of drawers, looking through each of them haphazardly, "There should be some lists somewhere."

"Lists?"

"Yeah, stuff you need to get." Isaac sticks his tongue out as he looks, pulling out sheets of paper and discarding them with barely a glance. Finally he jerks out a wad of pages and holds them up happily, "Here they are."

"That's a lot." I mutter, taking the stack of wrinkled pages carefully and looking through them, "And they have a lot of stuff on them."

Isaac shrugs, "I can help you get all the stuff."

"Thanks." I smile at the offer and Isaac slips out from behind the counter, grabbing a list off the top. He runs his fingers through his hair as he reads, concentrating with his teeth on his bottom lip.

"Ok, we can get all the stuff for one person and put it up here where we can bag it." He points to the cash register, "And then you can put it in your car and take it to the house," He motions to the address at the top of the page, "And I can work on the rest of the lists while you're gone."

"You'd do that?" I ask and he nods happily.

"It's not too hard."

"You are a life saver!" I wrap my arms around him and squeeze him tight for a moment before setting him free and reading the first item, "Where can we get canned tuna?"

"It's over here." Isaac looks a little startled, but he doesn't seem to mind the fact that I nearly squeezed the life out of him. I pat him on the back and allow him to lead the way to aisle 3, where canned tuna is located. Next on the list is milk, which I find easily, and then Isaac helps me locate cucumbers and broccoli.

"This isn't so bad." I set the last of the items on the register as Isaac rings it all up and pulls off the receipt, handing it to me with a look that screams "If you lose this, so help me god" and shoves the milk in a bag. It's only 8:30 by now, and I can see myself actually enjoying this job, if it stays this easy the whole time.

"It's not." He agrees, "Just give them the receipt and they'll pay you for it."

"Sounds easy enough." I hoist one of the bags into my arms and head towards the door as Isaac grabs his own two bags and follows, whistling something that I don't recognize. It's comfortable and I'm glad it's Isaac and not some total douchebag I've been stuck working with.

"It is."

"Well, I'll see you soon then." I slip into the driver's side of the jeep and mock salute Isaac as he steps back and squints at me, the sun blinding even this early. He yells something as I back out but, as I don't quite catch it, I figure it's not important.

So far, this whole job this is working out.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ok, so far, this story is going pretty well. Hopefully that keeps up, because 'forgetpoundgivemekoening' and I have a track record for starting stories and then...not...finishing them...:3 teehee. **

This isn't so bad, I have to admit once again, as I drive through town to get to my first stop. It's a warm and sunny day, so I have all the windows open. The breeze tickles my face and rustles the grocery bags in the back. I'm familiar with the address, having snuck out there once after my father was called in for a robbery.

It's the house of an older couple, well, an older woman. Her husband died last year, after 75 years of being married. After he passed, she never really left her house, and has everything delivered to her. I'm not surprised this is one of my stops. I decided to stay and chat for a few minutes, just to give her some company, considering not even her children visit her much anymore. Only once or twice, to make sure she's ok.

I arrive at the house, jumping out, grabbing two of the bags, before hustling up the steps. It isn't until I get to the door, that I realize I have no way to knock considering both of my hands are full. I think for a minute, before stepping back and giving the door a good kick. It gets immediate results, the door is opened in seconds by a disgruntled nurse. She shoots me a murderous look, before noticing the groceries and nodding at me to come in. She points me in the direction of the kitchen, I set the bags on the table before heading out to grab the rest. She doesn't bother to help opting instead to watch me, and I feel like sticking my tongue out, but even I'm not that childish. I head in, dropping them beside the others before she addresses me.

"How much?" She has a thick accent that sounds Russian. I wonder vaguely how she ended up here.

"Pardon?"

"How much for groceries?" She huffs.

"Oh, uh," I pat around in my pockets before extracting the receipt and reciting the price. She trundles over to a pocketbook, grumbling about prices, before pulling out a few bills and some coins. She shoves them at me, and the look on her face clearly reads get out. I nod before scurrying out the door, hearing it slam behind. No wonder no one visits her. I throw out all thoughts of ever staying with her, at least for now, before hopping back in my jeep and heading for the grocery store.

Isaac is as good as his word. When I get back, he has everything bagged and grouped, with the receipts tucked inside. I grin, slapping him on he back.

"Dude, sweet! Thanks!"

He grins shyly back, shrugging.

"It was nothing. It's not like I had anything else to do. Need some help loading it?" He follows me as I head to the closest group of bags.

"Sure!" I chirp, grabbing a handful of bags and heading back out. He grabbed the rest and followed. We talk aimlessly about the weather as we load them in my car. I pull the address from the bag, scanning it, before saluting to Isaac and pulling away.

I whistle as I twist and turn to my next stop, pulling up to what appears to be an empty house. There's no car in the driveway, the yard is a mess, and the windows are all dark. I walk to the door, pretty sure I've got the wrong address. There's a piece of paper taped to it, with some words written hastily in black marker.

**ALL DELIVERIES TO BE LEFT ON PORCH. ONCE DELIVERIES HAVE BEEN PLACED, RING BELL. **

I head back to my jeep, a little sketched out, but willing to try. Plus, my curiosity is dying to know what's going on. So, like a good delivery boy, I load the bags on the porch. I check the receipt, and see PAID written on it in red pen. Shrugging, I continue loading the bags. Once the last one is placed, I press the bell, once, and turn to head back to my jeep. I make it all the way without hearing the door open, so I'm doubtful, but when I turn around the bags are gone.

"Fuck."

And with that, I leave.

This is going to be a long day.

I head back to the store to see Isaac reading once again.

"Whatcha reading?" I crane my neck to try and sneak a peek at the title.

"Oh, um" He holds it up.

"The Great Gatsby, nice. Is it any good?"

I'm leaning over the counter, and I'm close enough to notice the blush tinting his cheeks.

"I'm not that far in" He shrugs, "But yeah, it's pretty good so far."

"I had to read it for a project. Gatsby's a creep."

I poke my tongue out at him, he gives me an offended look.

"I like Gatsby."

Laughing, I go to grab the next delivery.

"Hey, Isaac, have you heard about the Hale house being rebuilt?"

"Yeah, I think I heard something about that. Two woman came in talking about it, said they don't know who's rebuilding it, it's been kept quite. They thought it was Derek Hale though, you know, the son?"

It isn't a confirmation, but I add that to what else we know about the house. It's not a lot, so far we only really know it's being rebuilt, but oh well. It's a start.

"You think it's him?" I continue to make polite conversation, if only to procrastinate for a bit longer.

"Not sure. Maybe. I just don't see why he would come back now..."

"Memories?" I guess.

He just shrugs in reply.

"So, how many of these do I have to get done today?"

"I really don't think it matters, the boss is just glad to have someone to do it."

"Yes! This is definitely my kind of job!" I crow, grabbing some bags. Isaac leaps up to help me, tossing his book on the counter. I chuckle at his eagerness, he really is a nice person. If not a little shy.

I finish all the deliveries by eight, and that's with pauses in between in which I talk to Isaac, who's slowly becoming more fun then Scott. He tells me about this guy who lives near him, Jackson, and I can tell his feelings for the guy aren't entirely platonic. I know who he's talking about, I also know the guy is a dick, but Isaac doesn't seem to know that, so I refrain from telling him. He shies away from talking about his home life, but even without out that, by the end of the day, I feel like I know him pretty well.

Tomorrow might not be so bad, I think to myself, but I'm not going to tell my dad that. I'm not feeling the whole I told you so speech. Not tonight at least.


End file.
